wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Chaos Reborn (Stormtalon NA)
History Our Guild was originally established sometime around 2005. Most of the members were previously in the World of Warcraft raiding guild Hellscream Raiders but decided to reform in our own guild for various reasons. We played WoW together for about 6 years. We also played Warhammer Online for a short while during that time. Since then, a few members have come and gone, but the base group has stuck together through several MMO's including but not limited to: Rift, Warhammer Online, The Secret World, SWToR, Dragon's Prophet, GW2, DC Universe, Tera, FFXIV and CoH. We occasionally used an alternate guild name, but were the same group, nonetheless. We have also played a variety of other games and MMO's on our own as individuals. We stay good friends and are looking forward to the launch of WildStar. Most of us are in our 30's and 40's but we have a few members that are younger as well, Most of us have children, many of them grown and gamers themselves. We are pretty laid back and play casually. We enjoy doing dungeons as a guild and those that still enjoy raiding are certainly encouraged to do so. Guild Rules The rules are pretty simple. As we mentioned above, we are a casual guild. *No member to member griefing. That will simply get you removed. No tolerance. *No begging for funds or resources that you can get on your own. This one is a little more tolerant as we will warn you before removing you. We will have a guild bank that new members will have limited access to until a trust is formed. By begging, we mean whining. There is a way to ask for assistance and a way NOT to. We are willing to help you if you approach the subject in a mature way and the request is reasonable. *Language in voice chat is tolerated, to a point. If every third word is a curse word, we will most likely ask that you tone it down. If you simply cannot, and you were raised by truck drivers, we will probably ask you to leave voice chat. You can type it all you want in game at us. That is at your own risk since the current in game policy forbids it. More About Us Our goal is to land on a PVE server but will most likely indulge ourselves in battlegrounds and warplots. After several years on a PVP server in WoW, many of us have grown tired of the griefing and camping antics of open world PVP players and we now choose to steer away from that. We will most likely create guilds on both factions, since both factions will be available on PVE servers, but the Chaos Reborn name will be on the Dominion side. We have a mumble voice chat but while encouraged, members are not required to use it. While we do NOT put up with members griefing each other or other forms of foul play, we do not generally filter the topics of our conversations. Thus the reason for the 18+ requirement. We enjoy crafting, world completion, going for achievements of any kind in every MMO we play, so our knowledge of the games is generally pretty good. Most of us have played the WildStar beta, and two of us are Admin here on the WIkia. If you need help in game, we are here to point you in the right direction. We often quest together and are willing to help new players with difficult tasks that they simply cannot complete on their own. Feel free to contact us in game if you are interested in finding out more about our guild. Visit our website to fill out the application. You can also find us on Facebook . Officers * Paparika (Dominion) * Hork (Dominion) * Cheyenne (Exile) * BloodyEvil (Dominion) External links * Chaos Reborn Guild * facebook.com - Facebook